


One Kiss (Is All it Takes)

by TitillatingTales



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke is a senior in high school, F/F, Fluff, Knotting, Lexa is a sophomore in college, Now a multichapter fic, Omega Clarke, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, True Mates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, not a slow burn, potential for more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitillatingTales/pseuds/TitillatingTales
Summary: Clarke is an Omega weary of Alphas. Lexa is an Alpha unlike any other. What happens when they meet at a party and discover that they're True Mates?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all. I am not new to writing fan fiction, nor am I new to writing Clexa. But I am new to AO3, and I'm new to writing A/B/O. I've been wanting to try my hand at A/B/O for a while, but never found the time or right storyline to follow. I'm nervous about this as there are so many different sets of A/B/O "rules" to consider. I decided to just sit down and finally write, and this is the result. Written, edited, and posted in two hours. 
> 
> I hope I managed to write a decent first attempt at A/B/O, and I hope you enjoy. I am not opposed to adding more, but for now, I'll call this a one-shot unless you all would like more in the future. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue or stick to non-A/B/O fics. :)

Clarke tried not to appear too obvious as she stared over the rim of her red Solo cup full of god knows what, otherwise referred to as ‘Monty’s Special Brew.’ It tasted like battery acid, but it also made her bold. She’d only had three sips, but she could already feel her fingertips tingling. Or was that because of the gorgeous Alpha across the room who kept looking in her direction, eyes full of interest? 

 

Clarke wasn’t usually drawn to Alphas, usually preferring the more stable emotional state of a Beta or even a fellow Omega. But she was definitely drawn to this one. This Alpha was quiet, unlike most Alphas who vied to be the center of attention. She seemed more than content to sit off to the side of the party, nursing her own drink as she took in the people around her. Clarke took careful note of how the green eyes settled on her own Omega self with more frequency than anyone else. 

 

The Alpha was lean in an athletic way, and Clarke found herself wondering if she played on one of the college’s sports teams. Her long wavy brown hair was pulled back from her face, highlighting her impressive jawline and high cheekbones. Clarke found her fingers itching to sketch her face, both delicate and strong. 

 

Though she was quiet, the Alpha was far from timid. Unlike Clarke, whose Omega upbringing had taught her to lower her eyes out of respect when an Alpha looked at her, the Alpha only stared harder when caught looking at her. 

 

Clarke sipped the battery acid and looked over again, blushing when she saw that the Alpha was now blatantly staring, not even trying to hide it. And she had this cocky grin on her lips that normally would have put Clarke off, but it suited this Alpha. It didn’t make her seem pompous or narcissistic like most Alphas. No, it made her seem confident, sure, but also… humble? 

 

“Jesus, Griffin,” Raven’s voice cut into Clarke’s thoughts. “I’ve never seen you get so hot and bothered by an Alpha before.” 

 

Clarke blinked and whipped her head to face her best friend who was giving her an amused look. “Huh? I’m not--what are you talking about?” She tried to play it cool, but should have known better than to try and get one by her best friend. 

 

Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Puh-leeze,” she said. “I can smell you from here.”

 

Clarke was the one to roll her eyes this time. “Whatever. I need a refill on my drink.” She didn’t, but she used it as an excuse to get away from Raven before she did something stupid like drag her towards the Alpha. As a Beta, Raven didn’t always understand Alpha/Omega dynamics, but she tried her best. 

 

Clarke quickly made her way to the kitchen, needing a breather from the smoke and alcohol that was already overpowering the main room of the frat house where Octavia’s boyfriend, Lincoln, lived. Clarke and Raven weren’t even in college yet, still Seniors in high school, but Octavia was a year older and a Freshman at Arkadia University, which granted them access to college parties. Clarke liked a good party, but she was more there for the people rather than the alcohol and pot. She didn’t even like smoking, so she usually stuck to whatever concoctions Monty and Jasper came up with, but that was only on occasion. 

 

“Hey, Clarke, want a pot cookie? Snickerdoodle!” Jasper stood at the kitchen island, sliding piping hot cookies from the baking tray onto a wire rack. “Freshly  _ baked _ .” He chuckled at his own joke and Clarke wondered how much of the cookie dough he’d already sampled.

 

She smiled, but shook her head as she set her unwanted drink on the counter next to the sink. “Naw, I’m good tonight, Jas,” she said. “Need to clear my head a bit.” She pointed towards the kitchen door that led to the back porch. Most people weren’t allowed to venture out back, but Clarke’s connections to Octavia and Lincoln gave her special permission to ignore the “Do Not Enter” sign on the door as she pushed it open. She paused before closing it and turned back to look at Jasper as she made a rash decision. “Hey, if an Alpha girl wearing a black and white flannel shirt tries to follow me, let her.” 

 

She closed the door behind her before Jasper could answer and breathed in deeply. It was finally starting to get cool as Halloween--and her eighteenth birthday--quickly approached, but it felt nice. It had been a brutally hot and humid summer in Arkadia, so the cooling temperatures were a welcome relief to all its inhabitants. 

 

Clarke moved to sit on the back steps, carefully smoothing the skirt of her dress beneath her as she sat. She’d just gotten settled when she heard the door open behind her, then shut softly. She didn’t even have to look to know it was the gorgeous, quiet Alpha joining her on the deck. She just instinctively knew. Because she could smell her. Even though she’d never been close enough to smell the Alpha’s pheromones before now, her body knew the spicy sweet smell that made her stomach clench and her palms tingle was that of the stunning girl. 

 

Clarke licked her suddenly dry lips as the Alpha sat next to her, close enough for Clarke to inhale her intoxicating scent, but far enough away to be respectful. God, this Alpha was already so different than others she’d interacted with. She kept her gaze upwards, trained on the inky blackness of the sky dotted with stars. 

 

“You told him to let me follow you,” the Alpha spoke after a moment of shared silence. 

 

Clarke normally would have been embarrassed that the girl had had obviously heard her, but she shrugged instead. “I did,” she said, still not looking away from the sky. 

 

“Why?”

 

Clarke contemplated the answer to that question, and decided to go with the truth. “I really don’t know.”

 

“I’m Lexa.” 

 

That finally made Clarke look to her left. She gulped silently at the rush of tingles she felt as she met Lexa’s eye. “Clarke,” she whispered, not trusting her voice. 

 

Lexa gave her that same cocky, but not pompous, grin of hers. “Clarke,” she repeated, emphasizing the ‘k’. Clarke shivered in pleasure as she heard her own name on Lexa’s lips, suddenly imagining it being whispered in her ear as the Alpha pinned her against a wall just before ravishing her. 

 

Fuck, what the hell was she thinking? She didn’t have thoughts like that. Ever. 

 

“I saw you looking at me, Clarke,” Lexa said, either not noticing or not caring about Clarke’s current state of arousal. (She definitely noticed.) 

 

“You were looking at me, too,” Clarke countered, feeling bold. She blamed it on the drink, but knew deep inside that it was Lexa making her bold. 

 

Lexa’s grin widened. “I was,” she said. “Is that an issue?”

 

Clarke shook her head. “No,” she said simply. “Not an issue at all.” She placed her palms on the deck behind her, leaning back slightly as she took in Lexa some more. “But you do kind of intimidate me.” She decided to be completely up front with Lexa. 

 

Lexa tilted her head to the side. “Why’s that?” she asked in a curious tone. 

 

Clarke swallowed and looked away, back at the sky. “I’ve had some… unpleasant experiences with Alphas before. I usually stick to Betas and other Omegas. And if I’m totally honest, the only Alpha I’ve ever been able to fully trust was my dad.” 

 

“Was?” Lexa repeated, apparently having caught the use of the past tense. 

 

Clarke nodded. “He died a few years ago.”

 

“That must have really sucked.” 

 

Clarke looked back at Lexa, surprised. Most people apologize when hearing of her dad’s death. ‘I’m sorry.’ Clarke didn’t understand it, really. Why were they sorry? It hadn’t been their fault. It hadn’t been anyone’s fault. So why apologize? But Lexa didn’t apologize. She stated the truth. It  _ had _ really sucked. She nodded slowly. “Yeah, it did,” she said. 

 

Lexa returned her nod, then shrugged. “I can tell you a hundred times over that you can trust me and I’m not an asshole Alpha who uses an outdated hierarchy to force myself on Omegas, but I know they’re only words to you, so I won’t. Even though it’s true.” 

 

Again, Clarke was floored. “Uh, thank you,” she said. “You’re right; they are just words to me now.” She took a deep breath. “But you also intrigue me. And your actions so far say I can trust you. Most Alphas would have tried to get me naked and knotted by now.” 

 

Clarke watched as a flash of something--desire?--clouded Lexa’s eyes before she refocused and chuckled. “Don’t think it hasn’t crossed my mind,” she said honestly. “I would be lying if I said I didn’t immediately picture it in my head. I’m nice, not a saint.” 

 

Clarke appreciated the honesty, and she’d also be lying if she said she hadn’t had the exact same thought. Goosebumps formed on her arms at the returning thought and she rubbed her arms in attempt to make them go away. 

 

“Cold?” Lexa asked. 

 

Clarke nodded, accepting the excuse. “A bit,” she said. It was getting even cooler now that the sun had set, and she’d left her cardigan in Octavia’s car. 

 

“You can say no to this, and I’ll respect your decision,” Lexa started, causing Clarke’s heart to pound in anticipation. “But do you want to get out of here? Go somewhere warm to maybe talk or something? My place is only a few blocks away.” 

 

Clarke stared, unsurprised by Lexa’s question, but still caught off guard. She couldn’t believe she was actually considering saying yes. They both knew that if she said yes, they’d end up having sex. She should say no, but get the Alpha’s number. Maybe text her in the morning and see if she was still interested. That would tell her if she was only interested in a quick hookup or something more. Then she could get to know Lexa first before jumping into bed with her. Because that would be the smart, sensible thing to do. And Clarke was generally a smart, sensible person. 

 

Yeah, she’d get her number and text her in the morning. 

 

She opened her mouth to say just that, but what came out instead shocked herself. “I’d like that.” 

 

_ I’d like that?! _ What the fuck?

 

Lexa seemed equally shocked, eyebrows raising up in surprise. “You would?” 

 

Clarke’s eyes widened as the full realization of what she’d agreed to finally hit her, but she couldn’t bring herself to take it back. She didn’t want to. So she nodded instead. “Yeah, I would.” 

 

So that’s how Clarke found herself looking around the studio apartment of an Alpha she hardly knew. Her every self defence should be raised; she should be on guard and, honestly, not even there alone with Lexa to begin with. But she was, and she didn’t even feel the need to be on guard. Which was odd. And really throwing her for a loop. 

 

Lexa led her into the apartment. It was nice, but still a college student’s apartment. Small, but tidy and organized. Since it was a studio, Clarke’s eyes immediately feel on the full-sized bed pushed against the far wall. She gulped. 

 

“Are you warm enough?” Lexa asked, indicating the radiator in the corner. 

 

_ Burning up _ , Clarke thought to herself, but she nodded instead. “I’m good,” she said. 

 

Lexa nodded and made her way to the small kitchen. “Do you want something to drink?” she asked, pulling a bottle of water out for herself and taking a quick swig. 

 

Clarke nodded, but instead of waiting for Lexa to grab a second water, she reached for the same bottle she’d just drank out of and brought it up to her lips, taking a few sips. “Thanks,” she said, giving Lexa a coy grin. 

 

Lexa raised a single eyebrow, obviously amused by Clarke’s actions before she took the bottle back and took a few sips of her own. Her eyes never left Clarke’s. 

 

Fuck. Clarke wasn’t sure why the simple act of sharing a bottle of water was furthering her arousal, but she could feel her panties grow even more damp, the cotton and lace beginning to become uncomfortable. She subtly pressed her thighs together in attempt to calm her growing arousal, but it was completely fruitless at that point.

 

Clarke needed to sit down. She stumbled towards the couch and sat heavily, focusing on her breathing as she struggled. Struggled to not jump Lexa’s bones then and there. Fuck, what was happening to her? 

 

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked, sounding concerned as she sat beside her on the couch. Once again, she sat close, but still a respectful distance away. 

 

Clarke nodded. “Yeah, I’m… good. Just, you know, a bit woozy?” 

 

“How much did you have to drink?” Lexa asked, weary. 

 

Clarke smiled and let out a soft chuckle. “Not enough to worry about my state of sobriety,” she reassured. “I promise; I’m sober.” It was true, she definitely had drank enough to be drunk or even tipsy. Not even a nice buzz. So why was she feeling so off-center in the best of ways?

 

Lexa eyed her carefully, but nodded. “Okay, good,” she said. “Then I don’t have to feel guilty about this.” She reached out and cupped Clarke’s cheek, their lips meeting in what started as a soft kiss. But Clarke gasped as she felt those same tingles, only intensified to the point of near-pain, course through her entire body. Like an electric current. 

 

What the actual fuck?

 

Lexa jumped back, looking shocked. Had she felt the current too? 

 

“What…?” Clarke began, then was cut off by a wave of heat over her entire body. What the hell? It almost felt like the start of her heat, but she wasn’t due for that for another several weeks. “Oh,” she squeaked out as a new wave of arousal coursed through her body. Fuck, that was definitely a heat pain. 

 

“Clarke,” Lexa started, half-growling. “Fuck, I think we’re True Mates.” 

 

Clarke snapped her head up to look at Lexa. Was she…? Oh god, she was! The front of Lexa’s pants was tented and it became obvious that her arousal had skyrocketed in only the way an Alpha’s rut could. Shit. Lexa was in rut. 

 

Their brief kiss had prompted her heat and Lexa’s rut. And those sparks… there was only one explanation. True mates weren’t that rare, but rare enough that most of the population went their entire lives without meeting their own True Mate. Partly because once an Alpha and Omega exchanged mating bites, they became immune to anyone else’s mating pheromones, even someone who would have been their True Mate. 

 

And it was even more uncommon to meet your True Mate before your mid-twenties. The myth was that the universe waited to present you with your true mate until you were mature enough to handle the responsibility that came along with it. Because True Mates were especially… fertile. Any knotting during their respective heat and rut would almost guarantee a litter of at least three pups. At least, this was true before fertility suppressants. Abby had insisted that Clarke get her implant when she’d first presented as an Omega to prevent pregnancy until she was ready to start a family. And at the moment, she was extremely glad her mother had insisted upon that implant. Because there was no way she’d be leaving this apartment without being knotted several times. 

 

She’d never taken a knot before. She’d had sex with a two Beta guys before, but never an Alpha of either gender. She would normally be intimidated and scared to follow through with the act, but her growing heat made her ache for Lexa’s knot. 

 

“Fuck,” Clarke gasped as another, more intense heat cramp overcame her. “How…?”

 

“Clarke, look at me,” Lexa said, dropping to her knees in front of Clarke. She waited until Clarke opened her eyes. “I can call someone to come get you. You don’t have have to make any decisions now. Your heat is making you want this.” Her words were clipped with the intensity of her rut, her hands tangling the hem of Clarke’s dress in a grip so strong her knuckles were turning white with the strain. “We can deal with this on our own and then talk more once we’re clear-headed. If you want.” 

 

That action--Lexa still offering her an out even though she was so overcome with her own rut--broke Clarke. She knew then exactly why she hadn’t felt anything but calm in Lexa’s presence. It was why she wasn’t afraid of her. Why she felt safe and protected. 

 

Lexa was supposed to be her mate. 

 

It didn’t matter that they’d only met an hour ago. It didn’t matter that she knew nothing about her other than that she was a strong, caring Alpha. It didn’t matter that she didn’t even know her last name. All that mattered was that she knew she was safe with this Alpha, and she knew they were meant to be together. 

 

“No,” Clarke groaned out. “I don’t want you to call anyone.”

 

“No?” Lexa said, shifting forward, the movement forcing Clarke’s knees to part to accommodate Lexa’s hips. 

 

Clarke shook her head. “No,” she confirmed. “I want to stay. I want you to claim me. I need you to--” She was cut off by Lexa’s mouth on hers, tongue already pressing forward to explore her mouth. Clarke gasped and the noise turned into a moan as Lexa deepened the kiss. The Alpha gripped her hips and pulled to the edge of the couch, the hem of her dress sliding up from the movement to gather at the tops of her thighs. 

 

Clarke buried her fingers in Lexa’s hair as she returned the kiss with such a ferocity that she forgot momentarily how to breathe, gasping for air when Lexa began to kiss eagerly down her neck. She pressed her hips forward in attempt for some friction and her crotch made contact with Lexa’s groin, making them both cry out in aroused pleasure. 

 

“Fuck,” Lexa gasped, reaching again for the hem of Clarke’s dress. “Off,” she said, tugging it upwards. 

 

Clarke wasted no time in complying, tossing the material to the floor and sitting half naked on the old couch. She was expecting Lexa to kiss her again, so when was instead hoisted up off the couch, she squealed in surprise before locking her legs around Lexa’s waist to hold on tight. Lexa carried her swiftly to the bed, dropping her unceremoniously to the mattress before reaching for her own shirt. She ripped off the flannel over-shirt before stripping off the fitted black tank top she wore beneath it. Clarke gasped when she saw the shadowed planes of muscles along Lexa’s abs. Fuck, this girl was  _ fit _ . 

 

She couldn’t help but run her hands over the muscles of her abs, then down to quickly work at the fastenings of her jeans. Soon, Lexa was kicking her pants aside and lowering Clarke back onto the bed, kissing her with a ferocious need that only served to heighten Clarke’s arousal. 

 

Clarke needed to be rid of her remaining clothing, and she made it known to Lexa. Lexa was only happy to oblige and swiftly tugged her panties, now soaked beyond repair, down her supple thighs as Clarke removed her own bra. Then she was completely naked on the bed, splayed out for Lexa’s eyes and hands. Lexa didn’t even hesitate allowing her eyes to rove over Clarke’s entire body, arousal causing her pupils to dilate to the point of complete eclipse. 

 

“Fuck, you’re incredible,” Lexa growled before she hastily pulled off her own sports bra and matching Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

 

Clarke barely got a look at Lexa’s rock hard cock before the Alpha was back on top of her, pinning her deliciously to the bed. She barely got a look, but it was enough of a look to know that she was  _ hung _ . That should make her hesitate and shake in fear. But instead, it made her even hungrier and quake in anticipation. She needed that thick cock inside her.  _ Now.  _

 

“Lexa!” Clarke gasped as Lexa’s lips closed around her nipple, tugging and biting softly, enough to cause a tiny amount of pleasurable pain. “Fuck, don’t tease me. I need you.” She was almost to the point of sobbing with her need. 

 

Thank god Lexa took mercy. Or maybe she was simply at the same point of overwhelming need. Whatever it was driving Lexa, Clarke nearly let out a sob of relief when the Alpha reached down and tested Clarke’s readiness with her fingers, driving one, two, then three inside her as her thumb worked her clit. She was so fucking  _ close _ already, and Lexa had barely touched her. 

 

“Lexa, please!” Clarke gasped out, begging. She needed Lexa inside her when she came. “Need you.” 

 

Lexa finally gave in, removing her fingers and replacing them with the tip of her cock. Then she swore. “Shit, Clarke, protection.” 

 

“Implant,” Clarke confirmed, gripping Lexa’s hips and urging her to continue. “Please.” 

 

That was enough for Lexa, apparently, because she grunted and pressed steadily and quickly forward until she was buried inside Clarke as far as she could. Clarke sobbed out in complete euphoria as she came within seconds of Lexa being inside her, filling her more full than she’d ever been filled. And she knew that was only the start. She hadn’t even finished her orgasm before Lexa began to thrust in and out, moving at a quick, but incredibly pleasurable pace. 

 

“Oh, fuck, Lexa, yes,” Clarke gasped out, neck arching as she felt each thrust against her cervix. Her nails dug into Lexa’s arms, drawing blood, but neither of them noticed or cared. 

 

“Shit, you feel incredible,” Lexa gasped out, thrusting her hips in an increasing tempo. 

 

Clarke gasped again, calling out a multitude of swears and unintelligible words as she clutched at Lexa and encouraged her to move. Then Lexa buried her face in Clarke’s neck and inhaled deeply. Clarke could feel the start of the Alpha’s knot forming and tensed a bit as it pushed against her already full opening. 

 

Lexa must have noticed her tense because she paused growled out. “Can I? Do you want it?” 

 

Later, Clarke would be impressed by Lexa’s inquiry for consent, but in the moment, all she could think about was Lexa claiming her. “God, yes,” she begged, pushing her own hips forward in attempt to get Lexa’s knot inside her. Lexa immediately responded, surging forwards until she was buried deep, Clarke’s opening sealing around her knot and tying them together. 

 

“Bite me.” Clarke craned her neck to one side, offering herself fully to the Alpha. Lexa growled again and sunk her teeth into the delicate flesh, coming hard at the feel of Clarke’s pussy surrounding her knot and her sweet victus flowing across her tongue. Her cum painted the inside of the Omegas womb, filling her more than she’d ever been filled before. 

 

Clarke keened at the dual intensity of Lexa’s cum inside her and her teeth mating her. She didn’t care that they’d only met an hour ago. Lexa was hers. She nuzzled at Lexa’s neck, seeking permission, which was granted by Lexa presenting her own neck and Clarke immediately clamped down, biting hard. As Lexa’s cum continued to flow into her womb and her victus filled her mouth, her body let go in the most intense climax she’d ever experienced. She saw blinding white as she clutched desperately at her Alpha, holding her close as they both reached their peaks within seconds of one another. 

 

_ Her Alpha _ . 

 

It wasn’t until they were both coming down from their respective orgasms that it really hit Clarke what had happened. 

 

She was now mated. They were mated. They’d exchanged bites. 

 

It was one thing to be knotted by an Alpha--it wasn’t binding any more than the time you were tied together--but exchanging mating bites was, well, forever. 

 

The knowledge should have overwhelmed Clarke. It should have made her panic and freak out and immediately seek to dissolve the bite mark now prominently displayed on her neck for the world to see. 

 

But it didn’t. Instead, it calmed her. Instead, Clarke was more content and  _ happy _ than she’d ever been before. 

 

Lexa slowly shifted until they were on their sides, the Alpha’s knot still firmly lodged inside of Clarke, making the Omega whimper slightly as the movement jostled their lower halves. Then Lexa was kissing her again, this time soft and slow now that the initial waves of intense need from their developing heat and rut had subsided for the moment. Clarke immediately returned the kiss, running her hands along Lexa’s toned back and ass. Fuck, she had a great ass. 

 

Lexa pulled back, breathing heavily as she pressed her forehead to Clarke’s. “This is insane, right?”

 

Clarke let out a small laugh. “If this is insanity, I don’t want to sane,” she murmured. “But, yeah. My mom is going to freak out. I hope you’re prepared for that.” 

 

Lexa’s eyes widened in fear. “She is?”

 

Clarke nodded. “I’ve never shown an interest in an Alpha before. I’ve never been knotted before. And now I’m mated.” She realized then something she’d yet to tell Lexa. She rolled her lips inwards as she hesitated. “I still live at home, you know. I-uh, I’m still in high school. I don’t graduate until this Spring.” 

 

Lexa’s face drained of all color. “You… what? How…?” 

 

Clarke shrugged. “My friend Octavia is a freshman at Arkadia and her boyfriend live at the frat house. We didn’t exactly get around to discussing those things before things got… intense. I don’t even know how old you are.”

 

Lexa let out a huff, but returned her forehead to Clarke’s. “I’m twenty,” she said. “A Sophomore. Please tell me you’re at least eighteen.” 

 

Clarke shrugged. “I will be in about three weeks,” she said. 

 

Lexa groaned. “Jesus, Clarke,” she breathed out. 

 

“Would that information have changed anything?” Clarke asked, already knowing the answer. The pull between them had been too strong to avoid. 

 

Lexa sighed. “I suppose not,” she said. “But now I’m anxious about having to deal with your mother. You said your dad was an Alpha, so I take it she’s an Omega? Or Beta?” 

 

“Beta,” Clarke clarified. “But don’t be fooled, she’d fiercely protective of me since my dad died.” She gnawed her lower lip. “I should probably tell her by myself.” She paused slightly and thought for a moment. “And over the phone.” 

 

Lexa blinked. “Clarke,” she started. “She’s not going to, like, kill me, is she?” 

 

Lexa was serious. Unfortunately, it wasn’t all that uncommon for a parent to place a hit on an Alpha who’d knotted their underaged Omegas without conscent from them first. Illegal, yes, but also not unheard of. 

 

But Clarke laughed. “God, no,” she said. “I don’t imagine she’ll be over the moon, but when I tell her we’re True Mates, she’ll understand. Her parents were True Mates.” 

 

Lexa grinned. “True Mates,” she repeated. “I still can’t believe it. I never expected it.” 

 

Clarke laughed and pushed against Lexa’s shoulder until the Alpha rolled onto her back, Clarke moving with her since they were still tied. Lexa looked up at her in a daze, eyes settling on her generous tits with a renewed look of hunger. Clarke reached down and grabbed Lexa’s wrists, bringing her hands up to cover the fleshy mounds. “You like my boobs, don’t you?” 

 

Lexa nodded, licking her lips. “I really do,” she said, squeezing her tits gently in her hands before moving to run her thumbs over the distended tips. Clarke gasped and groaned softly, her hips moving in a small circular motion as Lexa’s knot still pulsed inside her. Lexa gasped and thrust her hips upwards, causing Clarke to let out a low moan. 

 

“Fuck,” Clarke ground out, already feeling herself close in on another orgasm. Lexa must have instinctively sensed her Omega’s need because she reached down with her right hand and swiped two fingers across Clarke’s swollen, needy clit. Clarke rocked her hips in time with Lexa’s fingers, throwing her head back as new waves of pleasure coursed through her body. It was nowhere near as intense as her previous orgasms, but with Lexa’s knot still deep inside her, it was still more intense than she was used to. 

 

She collapsed on Lexa’s chest, completely spent. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut, Clarke has a chat with Abby. Some fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in awe of the response to the first chapter! I appreciate each and every one of you who took the time to comment. I don't write for comments, but they sure do help motivate me to write! I hope you enjoy this second installment, and I look forward to continuing to hear your feedback. :)

Lexa Woods had never imagined that she would discover her True Mate at the age of twenty. Or ever, really. She’d been half-convinced the whole ‘True Mates’ thing was a myth, to be honest. Well, not a myth,  _ per say _ , but she did always think the stories of True Mates were embellished for a grandiose tale. 

 

But boy, was she wrong. 

 

She hadn’t even wanted to go to the party. Her cousin, Anya, had dragged her along with the assertion that she needed a wing-woman, then promptly ditched her. Typical Anya. But her sour mood had quickly changed when she’d been mindlessly looking around the room as she sipped at some god-awful drink and met the gaze of a stunning Omega. The first time she’d laid eyes on the blonde from across the room, something odd happened. Her vision tunneled until the Omega was all she could focus on. No on else in the room existed to her. 

 

And it seemed the Omega had a similar response to her. 

 

When she’d taken off towards the kitchen, Lexa couldn’t help but follow. Then she’d heard her speak to the boy sliding what she assumed was ‘special’ cookies, her voice low and husky, making Lexa shiver as she imagined that voice being whispered in her ear. Then the Omega had pushed through the back door, making Lexa hesitate. She wasn’t the type of Alpha to corner an Omega and make them feel at all unsafe. Intimidation wasn’t her style, regardless of the notion that intimidation was just the way an Alpha was. She didn’t buy into that whole sexist attitude. 

 

But when she’d seen the Omega pause, then tell the boy to let her follow, her hesitation had completely disappeared. She’d had no choice but to follow.  

 

_ True Mates. _

 

Lexa repeated the words in her head as the Omega--Clarke,  _ her Omega _ \--lay on her chest, face nuzzling against her neck as she pressed her lips to the fresh bite mark. 

 

They’d exchanged mating bites. The knowledge should make her panic, but instead, it made her full of happiness. Clarke was her Omega, and everyone would know it. She would wear the mark with pride. She’d found her True Mate, and no one could come between them. 

 

Not even Clarke’s mother. 

 

Yeah, she was nervous about facing that hurdle, particularly since Clarke was still in high school (she would never have guessed that little detail). But Clarke had assured her that her mother would understand. 

 

Lexa wasn’t worried about her own parents since she barely talked to them anyway. They’d been ecstatic when Lexa had presented as an Alpha, but when she refused to conform to the stereotypical overbearing Alpha status quo, they’d been disappointed. They never outright said so, but they made it known in little digs. The fact that she was already twenty and hadn’t knotted ten different Omegas to show her dominance had upset them. “Alphas are strong and aggressive, Lexa,” her mother, an Omega, had stated. “Your father would never allow me to work outside of the home. He’s the provider for this family. Omegas find that sexy.” 

 

Lexa didn’t find it ‘sexy.’ She found it old-fashioned and ridiculous. If her Omega mate wanted to have a career, she’d be her biggest supporter. If she wanted to stay home and raise ten little pups, she’d support that as well. Why did being an Alpha automatically mean being a stone-cold asshole? 

 

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, holding her securely to her front as they lay in their post-coital bliss, her knot still nestled deep inside her. Now that the haze of her rut was momentarily cleared, it dawned on Lexa that she really didn’t know anything about Clarke other than that she was three week shy of eighteen, her True Mate, and had a very protective mother. 

 

“What’s your last name?” Lexa asked in the silence of the room. 

 

“Griffin,” Clarke responded without lifting her head. “Yours?” 

 

“Woods.” Lexa shifted carefully beneath Clarke, mindful of their union, until they lay on their sides again. She needed to look at her mate and had a feeling Clarke was too exhausted to hold her head up for long. “It’s nice to meet you, Clarke Griffin.” 

 

Clarke let out a laugh and a slight blush spread across her cheeks. “Same to you, Lexa Woods.” 

 

Lexa leaned in and kissed the tip of Clarke’s nose, then her lips. “It should feel weird that we’re lying here, tied together, yet we barely know one another. I, ah, I’ve never knotted anyone before.” 

 

Clarke gave her a wide-eyed look. “No one?” 

 

Lexa shook her head. “No,” she said. “I mean, I’ve had sex before, but I never felt comfortable to, you know, knot them. It didn’t ever feel right. Until now.”

 

Clarke let out a breathy laugh. “Me, neither. I’ve never been knotted, I mean. I’ve only been with Betas. Well, and an Omega once. But never an Alpha.” She lowered her eyes and bit her lower lip. 

 

Lexa recalled Clarke’s earlier statement about past Alphas. “You mentioned earlier about having had bad experiences with Alphas,” she said carefully, not wanting to upset her mate. 

 

Clarke nodded and shrugged. “Nothing that bad,” she said. “Just some classmates that got too close for comfort right before my first heat. I think I was giving off pre-heat pheromones or something. One got too handsy, but I managed to get away.” 

 

Lexa couldn’t stop the growl that formed in her throat at the thought of another Alpha’s hands on her Omega. “If they try it again, they’ll have to deal with me.” 

 

She felt Clarke shudder, then her cunt clenched around Lexa’s knot, causing them both to inhale sharply. “Oh,” Clarke said, voice slightly higher than usual. “You know, I used to hate the whole overprotective Alpha thing, but I can’t help but get turned on when you say things like that.” 

 

Lexa chuckled. “Yeah, I never thought I’d be one of those Alphas, but I also never mated anyone before. I get it now.”

 

“Me, too,” Clarke said, yawning. 

 

“Let’s get some sleep,” Lexa said, feeling her own body giving in to her exhaustion. She knew they needed to refuel their energy. Their heat and rut were only just beginning. 

  
  


*

  
  


Lexa stirred, wondering why it was so bright. She opened her eyes, then immediately snapped them shut when she was blinded by a bright light. Oh. She’d forgotten to close the curtains last night. 

 

Someone stirred beside her and Lexa tensed for a moment, wondering who she’d shared a bed with last night. Then she inhaled deeply and it all came rushing back to her.  

 

Last night! Clarke, knotting her True Mate, exchanging bites… 

 

Euphoria filled her heart as she recalled the moment they’d mated. And now, only a few hours later in the very early morning light, Lexa opened her eyes and got another full look at her Omega. 

 

Clarke was still sleeping, breaths even and deep as she lay on her back, face turned towards Lexa and the sheets and blankets pushed down to her waist. It wasn’t uncommon for Omegas to be curvy and well-endowed, but Clarke’s tits were the stuff of legends. It had been pretty dim the previous night, the only light coming from the ceiling light in the kitchen, which didn’t offer much in the way of illumination for the bed. But now, natural sunlight streamed in the window and highlighted just how flawless Clarke was. Her skin was pale and smooth, her nipples a rosy pink color that made Lexa want to spend all morning suckling at them. 

 

Her own knot had deflated during the night, their bodies naturally separating as it did so. But now, upon looking at her sleeping mate, her rut began to grow again, her need to claim and knot Clarke becoming even more intense before. She looked down and wasn’t surprised to find herself already rock hard and ready to go. Fuck. She needed Clarke. Now. 

 

Lexa slid her hand along Clarke’s torso to cup one breast, her mouth latching on to the other within seconds. She heard Clarke’s breath catch and she shifted slightly in her slumber. Lexa worked the pebbled nipple with her mouth and tongue, loving the way that, even asleep, the action made Clarke squirm with pleasure. 

 

Lexa knew the exact moment Clarke fully awakened. Because her scent went from mild arousal to heat-stricken desire in roughly one-point-three seconds. Then her hands were reaching up to thread through Lexa’s hair, holding her in place. 

 

“Fuck, Lexa,” Clarke’s voice said from above her, laced with both sleepiness and arousal. “Please.” 

 

Lexa shoved the sheets and blankets down and sat up, urging Clarke onto her stomach. Clarke immediately complied, needing this as much as Lexa did as evidenced by her eagerness to situate herself on her knees, chest pressed to the mattress as she presented herself for her Alpha. 

 

“Fuck me, Lex,” Clarke begged, looking back at Lexa with imploring eyes. “I need your knot again.” 

 

Lexa could hear the desperation in Clarke’s voice. She situated herself behind her and her eyes zeroed in on the pink flesh of her pussy, already dripping with arousal. She tested with her fingers, needing to be sure she wouldn’t hurt her Omega, and groaned at the heat that surrounded her two fingers as she sank them inside. “Fuck, you’re so wet,” she said, easily adding a third finger. 

 

“Lexa,” Clarke gasped, pressing her hips farther back in demand. 

 

Lexa’s rut took over then, her instinctual need to be inside her Omega making any other thought impossible. She drew her fingers out and gripped Clarke’s hips as she lined herself up, then thrust inside in a single, deep stroke. She let out a cry of pleasure at the feel of her mate’s velvet-hot walls surrounding her length. She wasn’t a small Alpha, boasting an eight-inch cock that made many shy away and wince as she sunk inside. And no one had ever been as tight as Clarke. Yet Clarke didn’t wince or shy away. No, she eagerly accepted it, driving herself back with vigor as she begged for more. Lexa continued thrusting with almost wild abandon, causing Clarke to make the sexiest little noises she’d ever heard as each stroke of her cock hit that sensitive place along her front wall. 

 

Lexa was almost embarrassed by how quickly her knot formed and how quickly she felt herself approaching her orgasm, but when Clarke arched her back and howled out as her own orgasm crashed over her, Lexa couldn’t find it in herself to care. And she she felt the evidence of Clarke’s orgasm running down both of their legs, she pushed her knot inside, crying out as Clarke’s opening sealed around it, tying them together once again. Lexa could still feel the ripples of Clarke’s continuing orgasm around her knot, and it sent her into her own spiral of overwhelming pleasure. Her cock pulsed as she sent jets of cum into Clarke’s womb, filling her once more with her seed. 

 

Beneath her, still in the throws of her own climax, Clarke’s back arched even more, her hips slamming back against Lexa’s groin as she milked every drop of the Alpha’s cum from her cock. Her cries of ecstasy were loud and plentiful as she held nothing back, which Lexa had already grown to appreciate. Her Alpha took great pride in making her Omega scream from the intensity of her pleasure. 

 

Lexa leaned down and placed her mouth over the still-fresh bite marks on Clarke’s neck and reopened the healing wounds with her teeth. The sweet liquid washed over her tongue, causing her to mewl with overwhelming emotions. 

 

Was it possible to fall in love before you really knew your mate? Was that a trait of being True Mates? Because she’d never been in love before, but goddamn did she feel like she was already in love with Clarke. Her Omega. 

 

The haze of her rut began to clear ever so slightly as she collapsed against Clarke’s back, completely drained of all energy for the time being. Beneath her, Clarke let out a contented sigh, purring as she pulled Lexa as close as physically possible. Lexa licked at the reopened wound, encouraging it to heal with the medicinal properties of her saliva. That was another benefit of finding your True Mate. Her saliva encouraged quicker healing for the Omega, and vice versa. Already, the newly opened wounds were clotting and tender skin was beginning to form. 

 

“I never imagined it could be so good,” Clarke murmured beneath her, eyes closed as she drifted towards unconsciousness. 

 

Lexa grinned against Clarke’s neck and hummed in agreement. “Me, neither,” she said softly. Then she inhaled deeply, her Omega’s scent calming her more than she’d ever experienced. “And you smell so good. Like honeysuckle and…” she sniffed again, trying to figure out what Clarke’s scent was that captivated her so much. “God, I don’t know, but it smells incredible.” 

 

Beneath her, Clarke chuckled. “So do you,” she said. “Normally an Alpha’s scent when they’re in rut is so overpowering and cloying and makes me want to choke. But not you. Your scent makes me feel safe and protected. Is that a True Mates thing?”

 

Lexa shifted to her side, bringing Clarke with her so her front was pressed to her Omega’s back, that glorious ass pushing back into her as they remained tied. Clarke let out a small whimper, but quickly settled into the position. “I think so,” Lexa said, answering Clarke’s question. “It has to be. No Omega has ever smelled so good, or felt so good. I could stay here all day.” 

 

Clarke hummed. “Me, too,” she said. “In fact, that sounds like a good plan for the next several days.”

 

Lexa agreed. Then a thought occurred to her. “Um, what about your mother? Won’t she worry when you don’t come home?”

 

Clarke swore. “Fuck, yeah, I guess I should deal with that soon.”

 

“And while your heat is momentarily sated,” Lexa said. 

 

Clarke groaned. “But not yet,” she said. “Not while your knot is literally inside me.” Lexa felt the Omega shudder at the thought. “Talk about awkward.”

 

Lexa’s eyes widened. “Um, yeah, good idea,” she agreed. “Once we can break our tie, I’ll go shower and you can call your mom? It will probably be better if I’m not there for that conversation.”

 

Clarke grumbled, but nodded. “Yeah, I guess,” she said. 

 

Lexa licked her lips, nervous about the situation. “And you’re sure she’s not going to completely freak out on me? I mean, like, come for me for mating her underaged Omega daughter?” 

 

Clarke snorted. “Hardly,” she said. “Like I said, she won’t be happy, but she understand the True Mates dynamic. She’s a doctor. She knows that we couldn’t stop it from happening. And I’m not underaged. Seventeen is the age of consent in Arkadia.” 

 

Lexa huffed. “Still,” she said. “A minor.”

 

“Only for three more weeks,” Clarke said. “Would it make you feel better if we waited to fuck again until after I turn eighteen?”

 

Lexa heard the teasing in her Omega’s voice. “Now, now, now, let’s not be hasty,” she said, tightening her arm around Clarke’s waist. “I mean, what’s done is done. Can’t change it now.” She nipped at Clarke’s shoulder. 

 

Clarke let out a contented sigh and laced her fingers with Lexa’s. “Good,” she said. “Because I don’t think I could stop even if I wanted to.” 

 

“Me, neither,” Lexa said honestly. 

 

“Good.” 

  
  
  


❈ ~ ❈ ~ ❈

  
  


Clarke knew she needed to call her mother sooner rather than later. Her heat would last a few more days, and there was no way she could leave Lexa’s apartment until it was over. Since her mother was expecting her home the day after the party (she’d told her mother she was staying with Octavia overnight), and it was now nearing noon the following day. 

 

She’d been planning to call her mother as soon as Lexa’s second knot deflated and they could separate, but they’d fallen asleep again, only to awaken with renewed energy and need. So Lexa had knotted her for the third time in less than twelve hours. Clarke wondered if that was normal for a newly mated Alpha and Omega, or if that was a product of them being True Mates. 

 

Okay, enough stalling. She stared at the phone in her hands, glad Lexa had gone to shower while she made this call. She wanted to do it when her head was somewhat clear post-knotting. It would only be a matter of time before she was caught up in her heat and Lexa’s scent again. 

 

Her mother answered on the second ring, and Clarke felt her heart race as her words immediately rushed out before she even greeted her mother. “Mom, I need to tell you something very important and I need you to promise not to freak out on me.” 

 

Clarke held her breath as she heard her mother pause before speaking. “Clarke, what did you do?” 

 

Clarke winced. Her mother was definitely already suspicious. “Um, well, see, it definitely wasn’t planned and I couldn’t exactly stop it,” she said. “But last night, at that party I went to, I, ah, met someone.” 

 

“You met someone,” Abby repeated, voice calm but serious. 

 

“Yes,” Clarke confirmed, then felt the word vomit begin. “I did. And she’s really wonderful, and I felt drawn to her for some strange reason that all made sense later on, but then it was really weird because she’s an Alpha and you know how weary I am about Alphas. But she’s so different from the other Alphas I’ve met. She’s kind and makes sure I’m comfortable all the time and I just felt this… connection, you know? Which is weird, but when we, ah, well, she kissed me and I felt this really intense feeling, like some electric current through my entire body and she felt it too and, well, I guess we’re, um, True Mates.” 

 

“Oh, Clarke,” Abby said, already guessing where this was going. “How can you be sure? Pheromones can be tricky to decipher, especially for a young Omega around a strong Alpha.”

 

“I’m positive,” Clarke said, voice steady. 

 

“How positive?” 

 

Clarke took a deep breath. “Um, well, that single kiss caused my heat to come a full month early, and she just finished her rut not too long ago, yet the kiss brought that on, too. I’m very sure.” 

 

“Clarke, where are you?” 

 

“Um,” Clarke said, stalling again. “See, I knew it wasn’t safe to leave once my heat started, and I can’t explain why, but I trust Lexa already, so…” she trailed off, not wanting to confirm her whereabouts to her mother. “I’m sorry,” she finished weakly. 

 

“Clarke,” Abby said over the line, voice still calm, but with seriousness laced through it. “I’m not mad, I just need to know where you are so I know you’re safe.” 

 

Clarke sniffled. “I’m at Lexa’s,” she confirmed. “The pull was too strong. I-I couldn’t think about anything other than the pull.” 

 

Abby sighed. Clarke pictured her rubbing her temples to ward off a headache. “Clarke, I need you to be honest with me. Did she knot you?” 

 

Clarke felt her cheeks radiate heat. But she knew her mother was asking out of concern. “Yes,” she answered, voice timid. 

 

“And are you okay today?” 

 

“Yes,” Clarke responded. “You’re really not mad? I’m only seventeen.” 

 

“If you’re really True Mates, then no,” Abby said. “I’m not mad. We can run some tests to confirm, but I trust you. It’s not something you can ignore. It causes far more harm if you try to do so. Do I wish fate had waited until you were older to find your True Mate? Of course, but I don’t control fate. Just promise me that you won’t exchange bites until at least after you graduate.” 

 

Clarke’s stomach fell to her feet. “Bites,” she repeated, her fingers immediately reaching up to smooth over the sensitive mark on her neck. “Uh, about that…”

 

“Clarke, you didn’t,” Abby said, voice now a bit less calm. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Clarke said. “It just… happened.” 

 

“How does it ‘just happen’? You’re smarter than this.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, glad her mother couldn’t see the action. “Mom, I love you, but you really have no idea what it’s like to be in heat. That alone is enough to make you do things you normally wouldn’t do. And to be in heat while your True Mate is in rut? Logic isn’t possible. I’m lucky I had a clear enough head to make this call to even let you know I’m okay. In fact, I’m already starting to lose that clear-headedness and it’s only been half an hour. Heat lust is an all-consuming fog where all you want and all you can think about is your Alpha and being knotted by them, consequences be damned.” 

 

Clarke gasped as soon as those words left her mouth. Fuck. Had she really just said all that to her  _ mother _ ? 

 

“Oh, my god,” Clarke groaned out, head falling back on the couch. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that. I don’t know what’s come over me.”

 

“Your heat, apparently,” Abby said, then sighed. “Look, I know I don’t know what it’s like to experience a heat or rut, so I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt for now. Because you are a good kid with a good head on her shoulders, and I trust you. But we’re going to have a long conversation about this when your heat is over. With this Alpha, too. Lexa, you said?” 

 

Clarke nodded, then realized that her mother couldn’t see her. “Yes, Lexa,” she said. “And I understand. I never meant for this to happen. I wanted to be done with college before I even thought of mating anyone.”

 

“I know,” Abby said. “But fate had other plans, so now you deal with it. Do you need anything? You two aren’t going anywhere for awhile, so I’ll contact your school to let them know you need heat leave and to get your assignments emailed to you. Do you need food or anything?” 

 

“Um, I don’t know,” Clarke said. She had no idea what Lexa had in her pantry and refrigerator. 

 

“Just let me know if you need a food delivery,” Abby said. “And you need to make sure you drink plenty of fluids and break for food once in a while.” Clarke could hear that it pained her mother to instruct her on properly caring for herself during her heat with an Alpha in rut. “And for god’s sake, make sure you drink some pregnancy prevention tea. I know you have an implant, but I’ve seen too many fail in the past to risk it.” 

 

Clarke’s eyes widened. She hadn’t even thought of that. While an implant was effective 99.9% of the time, it would be just her luck to be in the 0.01% camp. “Yes, ma’am,” she said. “I’ll order some as soon as I hang up.” She felt her lower lip quiver as her emotions began to overcome her. “I’m really sorry,” she whispered. And she was sorry for the unexpectedness, but she wasn’t sorry for mating Lexa. She could never be sorry for that. “I didn’t want to ever disappoint you.” 

 

Clarke heard her mother let out a soft sound on the other end of the phone. “I’m not disappointed, Clarke,” she said, voice reassuring. “I’d have been disappointed if it was something you could control, but I know you can’t. And I’m glad you called to tell me rather than allow yourself to become so wrapped up in your heat that you forgot. I’d have worried then. But if you trust Lexa, so do I. Just, give me the address in case of an emergency?” 

 

Clarke rattled off the address and apartment number, glad she’d paid attention to those details the previous night before her heat had kicked in. “Thank you for being so understanding. I was really scared you’d want to hire a hitman or something.” 

 

“Oh, trust me, I Googled it while we were on the phone. So I want you to tell this Alpha that I have the contact information for a deadly assassin if she ever does anything to hurt you.” 

 

Clarke knew her mother was teasing, but also serious in her threat. Clarke cleared her throat. “I’ll relay the message,” she said. They ended the call and Clarke blinked in shock. That had gone a lot better than she’d imagined, but then again, Abby Griffin had always been a good mother. A little absent after her husband had passed away unexpectedly, but she’d been making more of an effort to be present lately. So, really, she should have known her mother would be understanding. 

 

It wouldn’t be any less awkward to have that ‘long conversation,’ particularly when she’d discussed knotting with her  _ mother _ , though. But that was a problem for another day. 

 

“How’d it go?” Lexa asked as she entered the room, fresh from the shower. Clarke sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of her Alpha standing there in nothing more than a loose tank top and boxers, her wet hair dripping onto the white fabric of the shirt. “Clarke?”

 

Clarke shook her head to clear it, but felt her heat rising again. “Oh, um, right, yeah, no we’re good,” she said, still distracted by the way Lexa’s nipples pebbled beneath her shirt. “She’s fine with it. I mean, not  _ fine _ , but she knows it’s not something we can control. So she’s not mad or anything. Oh, but she did tell me to tell you that she Googled the name of a hitman to hire if you ever do anything to hurt me, and I wouldn’t put it past her to follow through on that threat.”

 

Clarke watched Lexa visibly swallow, then nod. “Noted,” she said, sauntering forward to stand in front of Clarke. “And I’ll do everything in my power to never hurt you.” Her voice had lowered, her green eyes full of sincerity as she spoke those words. She held out a hand for Clarke and pulled her up off the couch. They stood there in the middle of the living area, arms wrapped around one another. 

 

“I know,” Clarke said, breathing deeply. “I trust you.” She had no idea why she trusted this Alpha she’d known for less than twenty-four hours, but she did. And she could feel herself already falling in love with her, as well. She dared not speak those words, however. Not yet. Not until her heat had cleared and she was certain it wasn’t the hormones making her feel these emotions. (She was almost positive it wasn’t, but she was a cautious Omega.) 

 

“Can we go back to bed now?” Clarke asked, lips pressed to Lexa’s neck. She licked across her mating mark, testing the sensitive skin. 

 

Lexa let out a low growl, but didn’t answer verbally. Instead, she stooped down to wrap her arms around Clarke’s upper thighs and lifted her into the air. Clarke let out a squeal as she was hoisted over her Alpha’s shoulder. The show of strength only served to heighten her arousal, as did the way she was unceremoniously dropped onto the bed, bouncing a few times before Lexa settled on top of her and kissed her deeply. 

 

She could really get used to this. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a huge fan of bitch!Abby or drama for the sake of drama, so I went the understanding route here. Hope you enjoyed! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of my first attempt at A/B/O. And let me know if I got anything glaringly incorrect!


End file.
